Heart of family and home
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Sequel to Lion-o on ship of love.
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1 our first Thunder heart's brightening

Lion-o and Liosia were happily married. Now they were going to spend their first Thunder heart's brightening together. "Thunder heart's brightening is coming up my dear and I can't wait to spend it with you," Lion-o said.

"Neither can I," Liosia said.

Lion-o was wondering what to give Liosia for Thunder heart's brightening. After careful consideration he decide to give her a found a shiny red stone and carved it with the sword of omens and then Bengali helped make the chain for it. "Thanks Bengali," Lion-o said. "I couldn't have done it with out you," Lion-o said.

"No problem," Bengali said.

Liosia was thinking of a present to get for Lion-o. She wasn't feeling like herself so she went to Pumyra to see what was wrong. "You're pregnant," Pumyra said.

"That's great," Liosia said.

"Should I tell Lion-o?" Pumyra asked.

"No, I think this will be a nice surprise for Lion-o on Thunder heart's brightening." Liosia said.

"That sounds nice," Pumyra said.

Thunderheart's brightening came and everyone woke up early and was happy and began to open their presents. "Lion-o this necklace is beautiful," Liosia said.

"I'm glad you like it I made it myself," Lion-o said. "with Bengali's help," he said.

"How thoughtful," Liosia said. "Well I have a present for you Lion-o," she said.

"What is it?" Lion-o asked.

"Well in this box you can open it and find out what your gift is," Liosia said.

Lion-o took the box and opened it. He saw something it look liked a little blanket. "A little blanket?" he asked.

"Yes and it's a special of little blanket," Liosia said.

Lion-o saw it was very soft and plush it had the Thundercats symbol on it. There was something else in there. Tiny sock like shoes. "Okay," he said. Then he found something else it was a bottle and a rattle. Then it all clicked for a Lion-o.

"Are you sure?" Lion-o asked.

"Yes, Pumyra confirmed it, and she kept quiet about it so the surprise wouldn't be ruined," Liosia said.

"I'm going to be a father!" Lion-o said and then passed out.

"Well he took that pretty well," Panthro said.

"Lion-o are you okay?" Liosia asked when Tygra and Panthro helped him up.

"Yes I'm fine, it was just a shock," he said. Then he took Liosia and kissed her. "A baby of our own," he said. "This is the best gift ever," he said.

"It is wonderful surprise," Lynx-o said.

"A future lord of the Thundercats how wonderful," Bengali said.

"Or future lady of the Thundercats," Wilykit said.

"Wilykit is right there is a chance the baby could be a girl," Pumyra said.

"Well it is fifty, fifty odds." Tygra said.

"Now we have a baby to prepare for," Panthro said.

"Yes we do," Cheetara said.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Lion-o was happy at the thought of soon being a father. Liosia got morning sick often and didn't feel like getting out of bed sometimes when it happened. "Just take it easy." Lion-o said as he rubbed her back. Liosia was feeling sick.

Soon the morning sickness became a thing of the past when spring came around. Now everything was in full bloom including Liosia. She was now four months pregnant. It definitely met the stork was on his way. Lion-o kissed Liosia as the enjoyed the spring sunshine from under the shade of a tree. "Liosia are you doing okay, do you need water or something to eat?" Lion-o asked.

"I'm fine," Liosia said.

"If you say so," Lion-o said.

"Lion-o you are such a good husband," Liosia said.

"You are a good wife," Lion-o said.

There was a sound and Lion-o made a grab for the sword of omens and saw it was only Hachiman. "Hachiman you startled me," Lion-o said.

"Sorry Lion-o I didn't mean to," Hachiman said. "Hello miss Liosia don't you look lovely today," he said.

"Thank you," Liosia said.

"Lion-o you are very lucky to have such a lovely wife," Hachiman said.

"Thanks Hachiman," Lion-o said.

Liosia got up and came over to Lion-o. Hachiman could see Liosia was with child. "Liosia do my eyes deceive me are you pregnant?" Hachiman asked.

"Yes I am," Liosia said.

"Congratulations to you both," Hachiman said. "You two must be so happy," he said.

"We are, and we are looking forward to when the baby comes," Lion-o said.

"When is the baby coming?" Hachiman asked.

"Pumyra says the baby is going to come in the summer," Liosia said.

"I see, this is wonderful time for Third earth and I know for the Thundercats," Hachiman said.

"Yes and someday we will return to new Thundera, but we think it will be a good idea to move back to new Thundera after the baby is born." Lion-o said.

"Yes we should probably wait a few months after the baby is born when it's not a fragile newborn," Liosia said.

"Good point," Lion-o said.

"Oh," Liosia said.

"You alright?" Lion-o asked.

"Just tired," Liosia said.

"Well then rest," Lion-o said and let her rest in the shade. "Here Liosia have some candy fruit." he said.

"Thanks I was hungry too," Liosia said.

"Maybe we should skip the rest of our afternoon outside and go back to cat's lair so you can rest," Lion-o said.

"I think maybe that should be done," Hachiman said.

"But I'm okay really," Liosia said after she finished the candy fruit.

"Liosia this is no time for but's just I think maybe it's time you take a break and take it easy at cat's lair," Lion-o said.

"Okay," Liosia said and allowed him to take her home.

Liosia was now rest in bed looking very comfortable. "How are you feeling?" Lion-o asked.

"Much better thank you," Liosia said.

Soon things for the baby began to come in from the people of Third earth. Toys, blankets, and clothes. The warrior maidens brought in a cradle made from the trees in the tree top kingdom. "It's lovely," Liosia said when she saw it.

"Yes we thought it would be nice for the baby to have a very special cradle," Willa said.

"Thank you this means a lot," Lion-o said.

The birth was months away but everyone was looking forward to it.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

Liosia was now very pregnant and Lion-o had something to show her. "Liosia there is something you must see," Lion-o said.

"Um okay," Liosia said.

Lion-o covered her eyes and lead her through the hall. "Can I look now?" Liosia said.

"Easy don't freak out, it's not good for you or the baby," Lion-o said.

"I'm fine," Liosia said.

"I know and we are here," Lion-o said. "1,2,3 viola! Nursery for junior," he said.

"Wow," Liosia said. It was amazing and it was perfect. "This is beautiful," she said. Then they saw Panthro come in.

"Lion-o I forgot to tell you to wait to show her the big surprise my first part wasn't finished until now." Panthro said. Then he hung a lovely mobile above the crib.

"Oh Panthro, it's lovely," Liosia said.

"It looks like it took a lot of work," Lion-o said.

"It did," Panthro said. "I'm glad you like it," he said.

Liosia smiled and leaned next to Lion-o.

The baby was going to come anytime now and the Thundercats were very excited. "Liosia, I can just hear the patter of little feet," Lion-o said kissing her.

"I love you," Liosia said.

"I love you too," Lion-o said.

Then on a warm summer day. That special moment came. Lion-o was outside the medical bay pacing. It was like that for hours then there was crying. Pumyra came out a bit later. "Lion-o," she said.

"Is Liosia okay?" Lion-o asked.

"Yes she's fine, and you should be happy you are the father of a beautiful baby girl," Pumyra said.

"A daughter aren't you the lucky one," Cheetara said.

"Can I see my daughter?" Lion-o asked.

"You can," Pumyra said.

Lion-o saw Liosia with the little bundle. "Look at her Lion-o isn't she beautiful?" Liosia asked.

"She is," Lion-o said.

"She looks a lot like you Lion-o," Liosia said.

Liosia was right she had many of the same physical traits as Lion-o except for the blue eyes, those were clearly Liosia's.

"True but she's got your eyes," Lion-o said.

"I think you're right," Liosia said.

"I have a name picked out," Lion-o said.

"Well let's hear it," Liosia said.

"Lislia," Lion-o said.

"That is a beautiful name," Liosia said. "Welcome to the world Lislia," she said.

A bird from the warrior maiden's kingdom saw the baby and began to chirp happily. Then flew off to go tell the warrior maidens.

The warrior maidens were having a nice quiet afternoon when a bird came in singing very happily. It found it's way to where Willa was and it began to chirp the good news to Willa. "I see," Willa said.

"What is it Willa?" Nayda asked.

"Apparently the royal baby of the Thundercats has been born, a baby girl," Willa said.

"Well then we better go meet the new baby," Nayda said.

"Hang on Nayda, we must wait after all, I think Lion-o and Liosia want to bond with their new baby before we meet it," Willa said.

"I guess you are right, but I think the Thundercats other friends should know," Nayda said.

"Okay then we shall inform them," Willa said.

To be continued.


End file.
